Wizard Overlord
by Urban Naruto
Summary: He was convicted of a crime that he can't rememeber now he's in the darksest catacombs of Askaban with no way out. HP OverlordXover
1. Prolouge

Hey my peeps. Sorry about the delay but I had to get Word reinstalled on my comp. It's all good now so now I can write. Anyways this is a new fic is a HP and Overlord cross. You'll have to read the story to find out what else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Overlord. Those belong to their respective holders.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

How long? How long has it been since I saw the sun? How long has it been since I smelled the flowers? How long has it been since I have felt emotions? How long has it been since I last… loved?

All these questions run through my mind as I'm sitting in my cell. Now you may be asking who am I and where am I? My answer to you would be. I have no earthly idea. It's been so long since I came here. I haven't seen a human since they put me here. My name was forgotten long ago. I can only remember two things now. One is that I still have revenge to dish out. I also remember that I am in Askaban wizard prison. In the deepest catacombs that even the dementors don't like to go to.

I am alone for all eternity I think they said before they left, never to leave this cell or see another person in my life. I am starting to believe them. The only reason I haven't died of hunger yet is because there are more than enough creatures down here to sustain me. I especially like rats though I have forgotten the reason why just like everything else.

So that is what I know right now. I think I'm going to be learning more soon though. Call it a sixth sense but I have a feeling I'm going to be leaving this place soon and I will take my revenge.

They put me here so they shall die by my hands. If they are already dead then I will kill the closest living relative. If the relative is a girl then I will rape her. I have become dark down here but it was out of necessity. I wouldn't be alive now if I hadn't thrown away my morals.

I will have my vengeance on my betrayers and I will enjoy it. I am a Prisoner of Askaban. I was once a good little boy. I am now this world's conqueror.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

This is the prologue for the fic. If you don't know who this is your not doing to well. Next chapter he meets the minions. Also there will be no flashbacks of his trial and what happened. Reason being is he doesn't even remember his own name. As soon as he becomes Overlord then I'll refer to him as that. For now it's just him. This will also have no pairing whatsoever. So c ya in my next chapter.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

All right so now the second chapter of Wizard Overlord. I decided I needed to give you guys another chapter so here it is.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dark and lonely, that is how everything here is. I like it here though. There is no light so my eyes can see in pitch-black darkness no problem. I can also hear every little sound that is down here, from the scuttling of rats to that pounding noise.

Wait, pounding noise where did that come from. I walk up to the bars of my cage and look out. I can see far down the hall little creatures. They look like gremlins. How come I've never seen them before? They seem to know this place exceptionally well.

Wait they're coming closer.

"What's you?" One of the gremlins asked.

That question I don't have an answer to. I wonder what they are though.

"What are you?" I asked them.

"We minions, we serve Overlord" A minion answered.

"Why are you at my cage?" I asked another question.

"You Overlord" They all chorused.

"I'm in a cage though," I said.

"We break you out then," One of them said.

After they said that they just pulled the cage apart. I was slightly shocked they were so strong. Not enough to show it but I was still shocked. I walked out of my cage that had held me for so long. I felt stronger already now that I had nothing holding me in. I looked at the minions again.

"So how does this Overlord thing work then" I asked them.

"Gnarl tells yous, he at Tower" One of them answered.

"How do we get to the Tower?" I asked.

"Follow" they said while starting to walk away.

I followed them to a stone like altar thing that was glowing. I could feel the power from the thing coming off in waves. It made me feel powerful.

"So what do I do now?" I asked.

"Step on stone" They said.

I did as they said and it felt like I was floating before I hit solid ground. It didn't hurt more of annoyed me. I got up and looked around to see a destroyed throne room. There were four staircases. One was going up and a wall of rubble blocked it. The other three went down. Only one of them could be walked down the other two were blocked. The one that was clear still had rubble lying in front of it but it was easy to get around.

As I looked around I noticed an old looking minion coming up to me. He seemed to be a grayish color though that may be from his age. The minion was also walking with a slight limp and looked about ready to die. The power of the minion also showed that he was close to death.

"Hello young Overlord" said the minion in a raspy voice.

"Hello I'm guessing your Gnarl," I guessed as I looked at him.

"That I am young Overlord" Gnarl said.

"You look very close to death Gnarl" I pointed out.

"That is because I am. I have lived far too long and am at my end." Gnarl said.

"Well how will you help me? If you die I'm kind of stuck." I said

"Another gray will come and take my place as soon as I die you need not worry." Gnarl answered.

"Ok well could you at least teach me the basics so I know what I'm doing." I asked.

"Yes, that is what my final act will be. Now there are five types of Minions, the browns, the reds, the greens, the blues, and the grays. They each have a certain aspect or power they can use. Browns are your infantry. They can take on most enemies and win. They are also the most abundant of all minions. These were the ones who brought you here."

"Next are the reds. They are totally in control of fire. They can suck fire into their bodies to give them a temporary boost in power.1 They also can throw fireballs from a distance to attack. Next are greens. They are stealth specialists that can become invisible to sneak up on targets. They can take poisonous plants and get rid of them. They will sometimes become more ferocious when subjected to a certain plant.2 They also have long claws to help them destroy opponents."

"Blues are your healers. They bring your minions back when they die. They are also the only minions that can go through water. They are the most sadistic of all your minions though. I think it's because they can't fight so they build up a lot of anger and unleash it on prisoners. They are your interrogators and rapists. Yes they will rape the women they are allowed to. So if you want a woman for yourself make sure they know. Grays are the last and we are the brains. We can come up with battle plans in the blink of an eye. We also have slight magical powers to help us in a battle. Grays are the rarest of all minions because we rarely hatch. We only hatch for one Overlord. I was hatched to become an informant for Overlord's until I died and then another would take my place. We are your leaders and lieutenants. That is the basics of it though. The next informant will tell you the rest. For now go and rest in the Overlord's throne. It will adjust to fit you and it may look like stone but it is very comfortable. Well goodbye my liege." With that gnarl slowly disappeared never to be seen again.

I went to the throne and sat down and instantly fell asleep not knowing I had made a decision that would bend the world to my rule.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

1 I know this isn't true but it is in my story so deal with it.

2 This is just something said it will not happen in the story because the plant is extinct now.

So there you go my new chapter in Wizard Overlord. It may seem a little fast but I needed it to be because I wanted him out of Askaban fast. So review and tell me what you think so far.

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my adoring fans. I am now going to start my plans for world domination. You all shall be my most trusted followers. Muhahahahaha! Anyways joking aside here is the next chapter in Wizard Overlord. Hope you enjoy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I slowly woke up from my slumber and instantly became alert. I looked around my new throne room and saw nothing had really changed while I was asleep. I decided to go down the only cleared staircase to look around.

As I came to the bottom I noticed I was in a dark cave. There were many other hallways that seemed to house different creatures. Four of the chamber stood out though. One was the only one that seemed to have a hive in it. It didn't seem irregular in any way. I guessed this housed the browns.

Another seemed to be full of lava with a small island in the middle. I guessed the reds would go here. Next was a cavern full of plants letting of toxic gas. In the middle was a clearing. I just knew that was the greens. Last there was a cavern full of water and it was mostly like the reds except blue. I didn't even have to try to know this was the blues.

I suddenly heard something behind me. I flipped around quickly only to find a gray standing there. He seemed young compared to Gnarl. He wasn't hunched and he seemed to look like a brown only with a more intelligent look in his eye. I knew this was Gnarl's replacement.

"Hello your liege" said the gray "my name is Dolor"1

"Hello Dolor" I said.

"I am your new guide and will help you as you conquer earth," Dolor said excitedly.

"Sire do you remember any of your life before we found you" Dolor asked.

"No it has all escaped me. I can't even remember my real name," I answered.

"That is good then it will allow you to learn more quickly," Dolor answered.

"Alright so what are going to do first?" I asked him as we started to walk towards a glowing hole in the ground that was around a huge pool in the middle of the chamber.

"Well sire we first teach you how to summon minions then your lessons shall begin. You will learn wandless magic, we will teach you politics and you will also learn how to use money wisely. You will learn many things before we deem you fit to leave the tower to start your rule." Dolor said as he gestured for me to stand in front of the glowing pit. "This is a minion gate. They are all over the world though they only appear for the Overlord. This is where you will summon minions from when you are out conquering Earth."

"Okay, so how do I summon them?" I asked hoping it wasn't something stupid like put my hand out and moving it up.

"You hold out you hand and pull it upwards." Dolor said.

I need to learn to stop being right. "Alright let's see if it works." I said as I tried it out.

Three minions jumped out of the gate and landed in front of me. All of them seemed rather dimwitted as they stood there.

"These are you minions sire. Well we must now start you training to send them back to the hive." Dolor said in a voice that sounded like he was going to hate this part.

I sent the minions back and then we headed back to the main chamber with Dolor in the lead.

"Well now that we have finished that we can start your education in the ways of being an Overlord." Dolor said like a giddy schoolgirl.

**Time Skip**

"Sire you are truly a fearsome Overlord" Dolor said as he was walking beside me. "All those that have sinned you shall pay with their lives, I am sure of it. Now we must begin preparations to start your journey to ruling the world."

"What is first on the list?" I said gazing at the run down tower I now call home.

"First we must find more minion hives. We should also try to get treaties with the magical races. We will also need a crane to start rebuilding the tower. Which do you want to start with?" Dolor asked.

"We will start with finding a crane. I would like to start rebuilding the tower so that it is easier for me to live in." I said as I jumped over a huge mound of rubble.

"Yes sire. We will send you to a small town in Italy. They are using a crane there to build a church to honor a group of heroes. Blah. I hate the word." Dolor said as he threw up.

"Anything else Dolor." I asked while getting ready to leave.

"Yes there is one more thing. We found out who you were before you were thrown into the dungeon. Would you like me to tell you?" Dolor asked.

"Yes." I said simply waiting for his reply.

"You were-"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cliffhanger. I want you guys to guess whom it is. If you are right I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. So review. Now on to some other things.

1: Dolor means Misery in Latin.


End file.
